Ad Finem
by EmptyPromisesandFadingWishes
Summary: After it gets too much, Sirius runs away. I do not own Harry Potter


If only he had been a better son. If only he had gone to Slytherin. If only he was more like his brother. If only he agreed to join the Dark Lord.

Sirius heard these words more times than he can count and it was maddening, frustrating and, although he would never admit, hurtful. Because they were screamed by his _family_ and shouldn't his family love him?

Usually he would keep a cool façade but this was taking it too far. He was sure of it.

"You _fool_! How dare you defend those filthy mudbloods when you are a Pureblood? Do you not know what is expected of Blacks? We did not raise you to be such a failure!"

And maybe it was because of the word 'failure' that he finally snapped. He never wanted to disappoint anyone, not even his sorry excuse of his family but he had tried and tried. And maybe he was tired of trying.

"Well then, I'm _so_ sorry for disgracing the family name! Or maybe I'm the one bringing light to our name! _You_ are the fools to believe siding Voldemort is right!"

There was a tense silence before his mother blew up. Her eyes narrowed as her spidery fingers wrapped around her wand, glaring at her eldest son.

"How _dare_ you! We have raised you, fed you and this is how you repay us?" Laughing breathlessly, she raised her wand and pointed it at him. Before Sirius could respond, the curse was already shrieked.

"CRUCIO!"

A pain like he had never before felt overwhelmed him. Spikes and spears pierced through him, a raging fire surrounding his body. Unwillingly, tears made their way down his pale cheeks.

How could his own mother do this to him? Sure, she had slapped him before; she had thrown him around before. But to put her own son under the cruciatus curse, an _Unforgivable_…

Finally, the curse was lifted.

"So how did you like that hmm?" Pure malice shone on her grey eyes as she stared down at him. The furious expression had melted to one of faint amusement sometime when he was in pain.

When he did not answer, she smirked. "Oh, well. After all, how is it _my_ fault if Death Eaters had barged in and killed my son? How can they expect _me _to overpower so many Death Eaters? Anyways, Regulas wouldbe a better heir than you."

Horror grew in his heart and he knew Walburga Black would not joke about such things, would not joke about killing her own son. And that was when he understood that he had to leave. Run away from the place he had once called home.

"No."

Scrambling to his feet, Sirius clutched his wand tightly and shook his head.

"No. You won't. You will never touch me, "He panted, still suffering from the curse. "Regulas will be your heir, but I'm not going to let you kill me. If you think you can, you are a fool. Voldemort will lose one day. The Light will win the Dark any day."

Hearing that, his mother cackled humorously, "You truly are blinded by Albus Dumbledore! But no matter, the problem will soon be gone."

And as though time had slowed, Sirius watched his mother mouth the words, a bright green light hurtling towards him, the image of his dead body lying on the ground-

He ducked.

Before the woman could attempt to curse him again, he was out of the door, sprinting across the streets. It was all a blur of colours, a never ending blur of nothing. Images of the incident plagued his mind and after what seemed to be forever, he stopped.

He dropped to his knees and let the sobs threatening to break take over him. His mother…..He knew she hated him but to this extent, to the point where she tried to kill him…. And a part of him wished that he had listened to his family all along, then maybe they would have cared for him, if only a little…

"Padfoot?"

Looking up, he saw Prongs. The hazel eyes and the glasses and the messy black hair and the memories all together. The only person who could understand him so much.

"What happened?"

Sirius shook his head softly, a bitter smile in place. He lifted a shaking hand to his wet eyes and wiped the tears away. Prongs knew what had happened. He knew that Sirius was hurt.

But he also knew that Sirius needed to accept it, needed to _say_ it out loud.

"It was the same old, Mother was upset with my choices and she…she used the pain curse on me. Then she tried to-"

He paused, before finally choking out, "She tried to kill me."

It came out as a hushed whisper, as though it couldn't be true. He didn't want it to be true. But it was and nothing could change the fact that Walburga hated her son so much she used the killing curse.

A comforting hand was placed on his shoulders, however, it was unsteady, not hiding the fact that Prongs was shocked. And angry, _furious _even.

Then, facing the snow covered ground, he said the words Prongs expected to hear.

"I ran away."


End file.
